


Love for the Game

by cat__thecreator



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, Post-Watford (Simon Snow), Simon Snow Loves Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cat__thecreator/pseuds/cat__thecreator
Summary: Simon is being a very supportive boyfriend at one of Baz’s football games.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 95





	Love for the Game

BAZ:

I had invited Simon to my game today. My first game since we started dating. Everyone knows about it so it’s not strange when we all hear him cheering for me. What a twat. But I love him all the same.

***

The games hasn’t even started yet, we are just practicing beforehand.

Dev jogs up to me and nudges my shoulder. “There’s your man Basil.” He says this cheekily and points to the stands. There, I see Simon walking over to the front and taking a seat. He looks up and sees me and we share a smile. He waves and I throw him a wink.

Dev starts making kissy noises and I laugh and thwack him on his head. “Shut up you dolt.”

SIMON:

I have just taken my seat and spotted Baz when he runs over to the stands to see me.

“Hello, love. Glad you could make it.”

“Yeah me too.”

We grin at each other like idiots when Baz is called back on the the field to start the game.

“Duty calls?”

“Yup.”

He starts to turn away when I grab his arm.

“Wait!”

“What Snow?”

“Good luck kiss before you go?”

He fakes a scandalized look placing his hand over his heart, “You think I need luck dear?”

“Oh shut up you-”

In the next moment he grabs me by the back of my neck and pulls me into a sweet kiss. My hands come up to frame his face and we hear some whistles from across the field.

We finally break apart breathes and I give him a quick peck on the cheek. 

“Go win darling.”

Baz gives me a wink and runs back onto the field.

***

Baz is a fucking machine on the field. He's unstoppable. Beautiful really. He tears across the field, scoring, dodging, racing. I’ve never seen someone move with such grace. I mean yeah he’s a vampire but still, pure skill. A vision.

This is my first time coming to one of his games so I don’t know the proper “etiquette”. There are obviously people standing and screaming when our team scores. Everyone else is watching every team member. I’ve only got eyes for Baz. When he scores, I stand and I scream for him like it’s the last thing I will ever get the chance to do.

“Yeah go Basil! Kick there ass!”

More importantly, “BITCH, THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND!”

Laughter and whistles usually follow that comment.

BAZ:

***

Every time I hear Simon scream it’s for me. I can feel his eyes on me the whole game. The heat and love radiating off of his gaze makes me play harder. I am good, but I do show off a little. Just for him. 

That’s when I hear him scream louder than I’ve ever heard before.

“BITCH, THAT’S MY BOYFRIEND!”

I can tell it’s him before I even look up at him and find his eyes. He smiles at me proudly and I’m sure he can see the blush rising to my cheeks from here. 

Crowley he’s embarrassing. I wouldn’t have it any other way.

The game continues like this. Me, showing off for him (just because I can), and him screaming praise at me.

SIMON:

***

After the game ends (Watford won), I run onto the field in search of him. I see him talking with his teammates so I decide to go and surprise him.

Running up behind him I wrap my arms around his waist from behind and set my chin on his shoulder, grinning like a twit. He turns in my arms and I sweep him into a passionate kiss. He relaxes into me and I can feel his arms coming around my waist and as I deepen the kiss I hear him hum with delight. We also end up getting a few cat calls and pats on the back from Baz’s teammates. 

He brakes the kiss and I whine. 

“Alright love?”

“No. You stopped kissing me.” He laughs at me. Voice smooth like velvet and silk.

I put on a fake pout and he steps to my side with one arm around my waist. He says goodbye to his team and leads me off of the field, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
